


Saving Your Memory

by MinervaMcGonagall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMcGonagall/pseuds/MinervaMcGonagall
Summary: Abby's perspective just before torturing Marcus, as influenced by A.L.I.E. in Season 3.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Kudos: 4





	Saving Your Memory

_ I cannot allow them to walk around freely. They know too much. Marcus may have valuable information. _

_ Convince him to help us. _

The metal stick was cold against her fingers. Colder than the black air of the night, too cold for the City of Light.

A familiar warmth settled against Abby's heart, a fuzzy warmth she had come to know well in the last days. She was excited to see Marcus again and she was sure he would listen to reason this time. Anyone wanting to interfere with their happiness, with her happiness, would have to  _ go _ . She'd try to convince him to join - she really hoped he would. If not, he would have to vanish, too. Her heart was big enough for his soul to live on in it.

They - Abby and the two Grounders, fellows in the City of Light, accompanying her - found him outside, pacing, probably thinking, ever the strategist. His black hair shone against the starlight. A mild smile settled on her face. Perhaps he was thinking about joining her in the City  _ right now _ , perhaps he'd changed his mind after their last encounter, where he'd tried to make her "see sense" and "come back to him", as he had put it. People were ridiculously easy to convince, however. (A spark erupted in her mind, with the blurry image of a scalpel flashing inside her mind. Her brain engulfed the sudden bright light, ate it with a vicious hunger, and it was gone again.)

Her grip on the metal tightened.

She saw Marcus turn at the sound of footsteps behind him, his eyes small brown spots in the distance as they widened when he realized  _ who _ was approaching him.

"Hello, Marcus," Abby greeted him, mild smile still in place. In contrast to her cheeriness, he merely winced.

"Abby..." She noticed the way his eyes flickered between the Grounders at her side, then came to rest on the metal in her hands. If possible, his eyes widened even more and his feet stumbled backwards. Abby frowned. Marcus was a man of control. Funny that he agreed to lose  _ that _ when  _ she _ hadn't even begun with what she'd come here to do.

"We know you have information about Clarke's location and, with that, the location of all the others." There was no other option than simply cutting to the point. He'd understand. (She really hoped he would-)

" _ We? _ ALIE is with you then, isn't she?"

"She always is, Marcus. It feels good. I feel happy." Abby nodded, light in her eyes, to emphasize her point. She could feel the woman with the red dress standing next to her, watching on with intense eyes and calculating posture. (She needed to res...i- B-be st...ro- M...ar...c-cus-) Marcus, completely unaware, let his shoulders slump, his body lose in rigidity. Sadness and defeat entered his gaze.

"He won't join," ALIE's monotone voice came from the side (h-oll...o-ow......). "Thelonious was right. Do it. We need the information regardless."

Without a signal from Abby, the Grounders stepped forward, lunging at Marcus. The man in question barely had time to react before the ground was swept from beneath his feet as he was lifted into the air by the two masked figures. His kicks and swinging fists did nothing to save him from the straps attaching him to the wood structure he was being pressed against, his efforts nothing to change his fate.

It would only take a little more to make him lose  _ all _ control. (Something inside her rebelled, all balled fists and angry spit and  _ hope _ -)

Images flooded her mind. Marcus watching on with cold, cruel eyes as her husband was pulled out of the airlock by sheer force of space; Marcus Kane trying to do the same to  _ her _ because she had tried to save a life; Kane shocklashing her and making her body feel like it had walked through hell for trying to save her daughter.

And now, Kane standing between mother and daughter yet again, preventing Abby from making Clarke face the punishment she'd get for her misdeeds.

"He deserves what he gets," ALIE reminded her. The words pulled Abby's gaze to her. The woman in red was smiling. "They both do."

Abby smiled back.

Kane's body was still, wholly still, when she looked back to him. The physical realm was restricting, limiting him, after all. Yet, his eyes... His eyes were brown and terrified and a storm of earth and emotions she refused to read anything into. (M-mar...c-cu-)

"We need to know where Clarke and the others are hiding." Abby's voice was hard and unrelenting.


End file.
